


Our Little Angel

by dougiepoynterrr



Category: McFly
Genre: F/M, Fluff, McFly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dougiepoynterrr/pseuds/dougiepoynterrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gi has a bun in the oven! How does she break the good news to her husband?<br/>Tiovanna fluffy fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Angel

**Author's Note:**

> As everyone is, I'm obviously glowing with excitement for these two. I read a terribly frank article about their video, and I needed to revisit how cute they are and how far they've come as a couple.  
> It's not very long, but I wanted to post something on here and I did NOT want to start with smut hahah.

Giovanna walked out of the bedroom, stifling a grin. There was no reason to contain her excitement anymore. A bunch of things ran through her mind, she was nervous and happy, exhilarated and terrified, all at the same time. She was sure of it now, and she couldn’t wait to tell everyone. She couldn’t imagine telling anyone but her own husband first, but with him not being home at that time, she hoped against hope that she wouldn’t call her sister or mum first out of excitement.  
Tom and Gi had been trying for a baby for a little while now. Timing was crucial, since they both were very busy in their own right. But it was finally happening. Gi was going to be a mum. It still hadn’t sunk in yet, but soon she would have her own ‘little crocodile hunter’, as Dougie would say.  
Before she could calm her thoughts, she heard a key being fitted into their house door, which then opened slowly with its characteristic creaking sound. She advanced to the front door, with a spring in her step and her soft brown hair doing little jumps across her shoulder as she walked.  
An uncontrollable grin swept her face the minute she saw her husband. It struck her then that she didn’t know how to tell him the good news. Tom was always eloquent and creative at expressing his thoughts and feelings. His wedding speech was a prime example. Tom had a way of making everything between them special, even if he did like to involve the fans. Gi couldn’t compete with that.  
“Tom..”, she began, showing all her teeth while grinning ear-to-ear. It seemed her husband didn’t even notice that she had something to say. Men, she thought. She wasn’t exactly complaining though. Within seconds Tom wrapped his arms around Gi, getting his ‘welcome home’ kiss. Giovanna decided to play along.  
“How was your day?”, she asked in an airy tone, still smiling at her husband who was now barely inches away from her face.  
“Not too bad, mostly studio with the boys and team. Few hours of press. Then I went out to coffee with Doug..”, he went on rambling. Gi looked at him with big eyes and a curved smile. Everything he does, from the way he talks to the way he kisses her, was adorable beyond words to Gi. She was barely listening to what he was saying though. She had much more exciting things on her mind.  
“What about you, honey? How was your day?”, Tom asked, but all he received was another passionate kiss from his wife. Pleasantly surprised, he snaked his hand around Gi’s cheek and kissed her slowly.  
Tom and Gi pulled back, both a little startled by their cat trying to get a piece of this love. Tom picked up Marvin, who was comfortably rubbing his fur against Tom’s feet for attention. If Gi was going to tell them the news, the whole family should hear it; even the cats.  
“Tom, I..”, she began again, still mesmerized by their adorable feline and Tom’s antics while playing with her. She didn’t know what she was waiting for. Probably the perfect moment.  
As she watched her husband, she laughed a little aloud. If someone had told her that she was going to have Tom Fletcher’s children all those years ago when they met, she would have never believed it. Their fans would be ecstatic now, though some would definitely give them a hard time about it. But she wasn’t new to all of that.  
Gi couldn’t wait another moment. “Babe”, she cut in, looking at him straight in the eyes. “I’ve been wanting to be able to tell you this my whole life, but now that it’s finally happening, I have no idea how to say it.” she said, not waiting for Tom’s reaction. “I’m pregnant”, she said softly through her smile.  
Tom nearly dropped Marv. His jaw dropped in happy surprise, making his chin look even bigger. Giovanna bit her lower lip and nodded. Tom still seemed to be digesting it, not wiping the smile off his face and almost half-frozen.  
“Are you going to say something or should I wait for you to write a song about it?”, Gi teased, wrapping her arms around Tom’s neck. Soon enough, Tom’s arms were around Gi’s waist.  
“I just couldn’t be happier at the moment”, Tom said finally, giving his wife a quick kiss. “And you’re going to be an amazing mum”, he said, grazing her lips once again. Tom was quite the romantic when he was in the mood.  
Gi grinned wider, if that was even possible. “So how are we telling everyone about our little angel? Tweet it?”, Gi asked innocently, smiling sweetly at her husband.  
“Oh, I have something else in mind..”, said Tom with a cheeky grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
